La Nueva Vida De Infinito
by renexel852
Summary: este es mi primer fic espero que les guste


Bueno este es mi primer fic ejejeje

Esta bien espero que les agrade ya que se metió en la mente este crossover o historia que la disfruten

No soy dueño de ninguno de estos personajes ni busco aserlo XD

Capítulo 1 Prólogo

El Dragón del infinito y su despedida de sus hermanas

Ya han pasado cuánto 1 o 6 trillones de años ya ni lo recuerdo ya que desde los inicios de los tiempos ya savia como terminaría yo ufff , bueno se preguntaran quién soy bueno e tenido muchos nombres a lo largo del tiempo pero hay uno que siempre estará en mi corazón y es el nombre que me dio el gran Dios creador y fue algo simple Ren el Dragón del Universo o del Infinito pero bueno ahora me dirijo Asia mi último destino ya que e tomado la decisión de renacer en un mundo nuevo pero con un detalle que lo diré después pero ese noes en caso a la que me dirijo adia mi destino si no uno mas importante que yo.

Después de un tiempo.

Al fin llegué jejeje ya párese ser que me estoy volviendo viejo jajajajaja pero no puedo esperar a ver a unas de las últimas personas de mi familia que está con vida en este momento ya que lamentablemente y madre y tía están por fallecer y quiero despedirme de ellas ya que se volverán polvo universal o polvo Galáctico porque siempre a sido así con todas las deidades excepto yo ya que no podré pasar por eso , ya que se la maldición de ser Eterno y proteger el secreto del infinito uff tan solo pensarlo ya me duele la cabeza jejeje bueno ya llegué al trono de mi hermana.

Estaban todos reunidos los Ángeles y los demás dioses que estaban viendo como mi madre y mi tía estaban apunto de fallecer ya que ellas fueron las más importantes del universo ellas representaban el tiempo y el espacio y conmigo era el infinito pero todo llega a su fin y para ellas llegó su momento, lastimosamente yo camino a través de los dioses y ángeles para llegar al lado de ellas y hermanas zen me miraba con tristeza porque save que yo era el más cercano a ellas . Ya que ellas y yo nacimos en el inicio del tiempo y del espacio durante la creación del Universo yo no podía soportarlo y estaban a punto de irse pero yo me acerqué tome la mano de mi madre y ella me miró con dulzura como siempre fue ella no era más que una hermana una madre una amiga era mi confidente era mi mejor amiga pero lo más importante para mí era como mi conciencia es que sin ella no sabia que a ser jeje me daba risa yo unos de los 3 dragones, yo el más poderoso del universo estaba devastado porque esa era la pregunta y no me daba vergüenza estaba así ya que mis hermanas en todos el universo se iban de mi lado para toda la eternidad pero en ese momento ella habló

-Sabes aún recuerdo cuando nos crearon éramos simplemente una un trío de dragones Tan pequeños que caiamos en la palma del dios creador si soy sincera siempre te vi como el mayor de los tres Pero tú junto con ella siempre me vieron como la hermana mayor pero no puedo creer lo que pasó después éramos Tan pequeños y tan poderosos que muchos No respetaban mucho en nos temían y tú siempre seguias mostrándose humildad ante los temores y odio que nos tenían pero tu simpre nos sorprendias demostrando lo tan poderoso tan fuerte que eras mi pequeño no mi hermano Siempre estuviste a mi lado y ahora Simplemente te vamos a dejar sé que tú no puedes morir o ir con nosotras- en ese momento ella y su hermana empezaron a llorar las demás deidades estaban con unas pocas lágrimas pero otros o mejor dicho otras quiénes eran las hijas de espacio lloraban a mares ya que era típico en ellas en ese momento tiempo habla -sabes que no me arrepiento de nada ya que la vida que conseguimos fue la aventura más grande que jamás me haya imaginado y de lo que ice con tigo nunca lo dejaría pasar y si no fuera que estoy en este estado ya te hubiera violado otra ves jejeje- en ese momento a todos se le caía una gota de sudor al estilo anime ya que la risa era de una pervertida completamente ya todos sabían que tiempo estaba e enamorada de infinito pero no sabían que el fue violado por su propia tía .. …………

-En ese momento de alegría infinito seda cuenta de que ellas no respiraba ya se habían ido con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara de felicidad por haber hecho reír por última vez a todos sus amigos , familiares y a su propio hermano en eso Ren empieza a llorar con gran desesperación y angustia por casualidad zen mira a su hermano y se dio cuenta que el llorar con los cuerpos de ambas en sus brazos, zen empezó a llorar todos se dieron cuenta que había sucedido todos guardando silencio y algunos derramando lágrimas en ese instante ya no veían a Ren el Dragón del infinito como un ser omnipotente sino como un ser con sentimientos y que en este momento era como ellos era un ser mortal……. ………….

Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo de mi primer fic saben sé que tiene muchos detalles y muy poca información pero esos días que pase el fic se van a estar respondiendo cualquier duda sugerencia o algo para ayudar a mejorar déjalo en los comentarios pero los comentarios


End file.
